


The Graveyard Shift

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Barista Jason, Breeding, Dark Dick Grayson, Deal with a Devil, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Incubus Dick, Infidelity, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Omega Dick Grayson, Rough Sex, Seduction, Soul Collecting, mentioned mpreg, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason is a young, strapping alpha working the graveyard shift in a 24-hour cafe. One night, the storm blows in a strange omega man, who raises both red flags as well as Jason's arousal level.Of course, Jason should have listened to his first instinct about the stranger, not blindly following his dick.





	The Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).

The bells on the door jingled, and Jason did not even bother glancing up.

He worked the graveyard shift at the 24-hour coffee shop. His usual co-worker was sick, so he was the only one in the shop that night.

Rarely did anyone come into the coffee shop during his shift, so Jason mostly just sat by the cash register and stayed on his phone all night.

It had been raining hard that night. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled outside the windows of the small coffee shop. Jason suspected it was just a poor homeless dude who got caught in the storm. Jason thought about offering them a small cup of coffee to warm up.

He glanced up and froze.

A hooded figure stood in front of the counter, head lowered and unmoving. The person wore a black cloak with the hood pulled low over their face, hiding all facial features.

Rainwater ran rivets down their cloak and onto the tile floors.

“Um, hi,” Jason said, sitting up slowly. “Can I help you?”

The stranger did not speak, just standing there for a second. Then, very slowly, they spoke.

“I’m craving… something sweet,” they said.

Jason’s eyes narrowed. He could not tell if it was a male or female speaking. But as Jason sharped his senses, he could smell that the figure was an omega. There was something else woven into the usually flowery and sweet scent of omegas though. This particular omega smelled… different. Electric, if that can be an aroma.

“Um, okay,” Jason said, disregarding those thoughts. He stood, feeling a bit at a bit of a height disadvantage. However, he was a good half a head taller than the hooded stranger when he stood. He felt better about that. “Well, we’ve got a selection of sweetened coffees and teas. And you’re free to add more sugar or syrup-”

The omega chuckled darkly, sending chills down Jason’s spine. Jason definitely did not consider him someone easily scared, especially not by short omegas. Being an alpha male at the peak of his prime and working the graveyard shift, he had seen his share of weird shit, and he had dealt with his share of weird shit. But somehow, the stranger did not put him at ease in any way.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about a drink,” the stranger said with a slight tilt of their head.

Jason saw a glimpse of a smile, a threatening flash of teeth. “Um… okay,” Jason said cautiously.

He prepared himself to reach for the pepper spray that was right by the cash register. He hoped that the hooded stranger was not going to try to rob him. The last two people who tried to ended up with broken arms and broken noses, respectively, and Jason was not the least bit sorry. Maybe a little.

The stranger laughed again and reached out from under the cloak. Black, gloved hands moved up towards the stranger’s hood. Jason could see that the person’s hands were slender and seemingly delicate, but he had a feeling they were quite deceiving. For a split second, Jason’s nostrils flared as the omega’s scent grew a bit stronger, more of that strange, _electric _scent.

The stranger pushed their hood down and slowly glanced up at Jason.

“Hi!”

Jason scowled down at the grinning man, who had the audacity to wiggle his fingers at him. Jason’s mind immediately flickered from ‘should I call the police’ to ‘holy shit, he is cute’.

He did not notice that the man’s scent had mellowed out drastically, suddenly becoming the usual, faint, flowery smell.

“Sorry if I scared you,” the man said, rocking back and forth on his heels slightly, like a child. “It’s kinda fun, but people get twitchy if I keep it up too long.” He laughed, and this time, his laugh was bright and clear.

Jason sighed heavily. “Ha ha, very funny,” he said, looking away in embarrassment. “I wasn’t scared.”

“So you weren’t about to reach for that pepper spray?” the man asked, his bright blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Jason clenched his hands tightly. “Are you going to order something or not, dude?”

“Well, I wanted some of that chocolate cake I see back there,” the man said nodding at the cake on the counter behind Jason. “And mocha, with extra whipped cream, please! Oh, and you can get yourself whatever you’d like, Jason. On me,” the man said with a wink.

Jason tensed up, halfway through punching in the man’s order. “How’d you know-”

“It’s on your name tag, silly!” the man said. “I’m Dick, by the way.” He reached his hand out to shake Jason’s.

Jason gave him a suspicious glace before reaching out and taking Dick’s hand as well. He certainly did not shake it firmer than necessary to prove his manliness, no.

He quickly made Dick’s coffee and cut him an extra thick slice of cake. Then, he made himself a cup of herbal tea to calm his nerves a bit. He brought the food to Dick’s table by the window.

“Oh, thank you!” Dick said, brightening when Jason set his order down. “You can bring your tea over and chat with me! It’ll be terribly awkward if we’re the only two in here, and we don’t talk.”

Jason hesitated for a second, then decided that it was probably going to be more entertaining talking to Dick-the-Creep than to read the news until Dick left. He grabbed his cup of tea and sat down across from the cloaked man.

“Mmm,” Dick said, his eyes fluttering shut as he tasted the sweet coffee. Jason’s finger twitched as he stared at the mustache of whipped cream that astoundingly pretty upper lip. “So good. _You _are amazing at this coffee-making thing.”

He licked the whipped cream off, and Jason relaxed a bit. But just a bit because that tongue looked equally sinful sliding across that plump lip.

Jason sipped his tea to hide how he had unconsciously swallowed while watching Dick.

“So what’s with the get-up?” Jason asked after setting his tea down.

“Hm? Oh, this?” Dick asked, gesturing to his completely black outfit. “I’m an assassin for hire!” he said cheerfully. “Passing through town, locating my next victim, and just though I’d stop for a quick break.”

Jason frowned. “Assassin for hire?” he snorted. “If you were really an assassin, you wouldn’t just tell me that.”

Dick laughed. “You’re right,” he said. “Good thing you won’t live to tell the tale.”

Jason glanced up in alarm, just in time to see Dick’s suddenly sinister smile before darkness slammed into him, and the much larger alpha collapsed out of his chair.

Dick calmly finished off his cake and his coffee before standing up and looking down at the alpha at his feet.

He sighed. “Hm, I probably should’ve at _least _gotten you into the car before sedating you,” he muttered. “How the hell am I supposed to carry you out now? Damn.”

He bent down and hooked his hands under each of Jason’s arms and started tugging him across the floor. He pulled Jason behind the counter, into the back, and finally out the backdoor into the wet alleyway, where a black van was parked.

Dick stopped for a second to rest. He pulled keys out of his pocket, unlocked the car, opened up the back, before going back for Jason. He dragged the unconscious man into the back of the van. With little care for Jason’s comfort, Dick piled him in and shut the back.

Then, without much more than a quiet whir, the black van disappeared into the stormy night.

* * *

When Jason woke up, it almost felt like his head was hurting, but he felt no actual pain. It was just a phantom throbbing feeling. Jason opened his eyes to a surprisingly bright room. He pulled his head up a bit, surprised to see that he was actually lying in motel room, not at all restrained.

The bed was not as cushy as he would have liked it, but Jason preferred it to the cracked cement of an abandoned warehouse, where it would take the police ten days to find his rotting body.

Jason remembered everything clearly. The stranger, Dick, if that even was his real name, coming into the coffee shop, somehow drugging his tea, and then dragging him to who knows where.

Jason pushed himself up and felt a momentary wave of dizziness wash over him. Then, it was gone, and Jason was perfectly fine.

Jason did not see any sign of Dick in the room, but his black cloak had been tossed over a chair near the door. Cautiously, Jason threw his legs over the side of the bed, wondering if he could really just escape so easily.

He tiptoed to the door, and just as he hand touched the latch above the doorknob, he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

“Leaving so soon?”

Jason spun around and pressed his back tightly to the door, his heart pounding in his chest.

Dick perched in the chair backwards, straddling it with his legs much wider than necessary, as if it were a perfectly normal way to sit, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Jason’s mind registered several things at once: One, Dick was wearing nothing but tiny pair of skin-tight shorts and an equally tight shirt. Two, Dick looked good enough to eat. Three, Dick looked at Jason like he was going to eat Jason. Needless to say, Jason’s heart was doing a confusing staccato dance of fear and arousal.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” Jason asked, eyes darting to the closed and locked window as well as the dark bathroom, which Jason was sure had been empty.

“Magic,” Dick said with a little laugh. “Now, now,” he said, smile growing. “No need to be so nervous! I can _smell _your fear! Not saying it doesn’t smell good, but…” Dick swung his leg over the chair and stood up. He started walking slowly towards Jason until he was pressed up against Jason’s body. “I like it much better when they smell of something _else_.”

Dick’s teeth grazed against the skin of Jason’s jaw, and Jason craned his face away uncomfortably. Dick’s intoxicating scent – the mix of a sweet flower and that smell Jason could not really place – filled Jason’s nose, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“What- What are you doing?” Jason asked in a strained voice.

“Seducing you,” Dick said simply.

“Huh?” Jason’s eyes darted down to look at Dick, and he gave a choked gasp.

Dick’s eyes were bright blue. They were literally emitting their own light so that they glowed an unearthly electric blue. Dick’s scent was almost overwhelming now.

“Holy shit,” Jason gasped.

“Shh,” Dick whispered, still grinning. “Just take a deep breath. That’s right…” he purred as Jason breathed in without thinking, inhaling Dick’s strange, but addictive perfume. “Now _relax_.”

Like he was hypnotized, Jason relaxed, becoming almost boneless, his eyes going a bit glassy.

“See?” Dick said. “Aren’t you feeling so much better now? Yes, good. Now, you’re going to go back to the bed and lie down, okay? You’ve got something I want.”

“Something… you want?” Jason repeated. His suddenly muddled mind was trying to find out what Dick wanted from him. He found himself climbing back onto the motel bed, lying on his back.

“Mhm,” Dick said, his eyes still glowing blue.

They were kind of pretty like that. Jason blinked slowly, staring at Dick’s eyes. Entrancing. Ethereal. Enthralling.

“You see,” Dick said, climbing onto the bed as well, swinging a leg over Jason so that he was now looming over the hypnotized alpha. “I’m not exactly from this world. I’m not even from this universe, Jason. I come from somewhere _far, far _away. So far away you probably can’t comprehend it.”

“Uh-huh,” Jason said, barely processing anything Dick was saying. But Dick’s voice was soothing, so Jason was content just listening to it.

“There’s someone back home waiting for me,” Dick continued. “A very special someone. He’s… very sick, let’s say. So _I _need to collect ‘medicine’ for him.”

“Medicine?”

“Yup. Just a little bit of your soul,” Dick said with a bright smile. “Not much. It’s just a tiny bit, I promise.”

“My… soul,” Jason said. Somewhere in the back of his muddled mind, Jason realized that something was definitely wrong here, but he could not bring himself to raise objection.

“It won’t even hurt,” Dick said, leaning down even closer. “I’ll be very, very careful. In fact, I can make it feel very good,” he said with a low chuckle. He let out a small puff of a breath on Jason’s jaw. “That’s what an incubus is meant to do after all,” he whispered.

Jason felt a shiver of arousal run down his spine. He vaguely recalled that an incubus was a male demon that fed off the sexual energies of their partners. But for some reason, that made him more excited than worried.

When Dick’s lips touched Jason’s skin, it felt like Jason’s skin was on fire, but a very pleasurable fire. Heat spread from that one point all over his body, and he could not help but gasp out. Just like that, he was gone. He opened himself up to Dick's spell completely, accepting it wholeheartedly.

And without thinking, he reached up and grabbed Dick’s waist, pulling the smaller sized down against his body.

Dick giggled. “Excited, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. You’re mine for tonight.”

“No,” Jason growled.

“No?” Dick asked, pausing a second, puzzled.

With a sudden burst of strength, Jason flipped them over so that he was the one towering over Dick. “No,” he repeated. “You’re _mine_.”

Dick’s eyes widened a fraction, but then he realized that Jason’s eyes were burning with lust, darkened with want. He smirked. “Okay,” he said. “I can be yours, Jay,” he said. He reached up and hooked his arm up around Jason’s neck, pulling the alpha down. Then, he whispered in Jason’s ear. “Take me, Jay.”

With a possessive growl, Jason captured Dick’s lips in a heated kiss. The way Dick moaned and arched up against him only fueled the thick lust that clouded his mind. Instincts had taken over, and Jason’s sole target was the sweet omega underneath him who was just _oozing _pheromones. He was no longer thinking logically, and all he wanted to do was _claim. _

His fingers fumbled with Dick’s thin shirt. It was so thin and skin-tight, yet it was not Dick’s skin, and it was just _in the way_.

Jason tore it off without a second thought.

“Jay!” Dick said, only halfheartedly. He ran his hands up Jason’s arms, feeling the sexual energy buzzing under the toned arms. He could not wait to tap into that.

Jason buried his face into Dick’s neck, sucking and kissing his way down the stretch of tan skin, feeling the way Dick’s neck pulsed under his touch. Jason made his way down Dick’s chest to Dick’s nipples. He nipped at them gently before swirling his tongue over the hardened nubs.

Jason wanted to ravage Dick completely, but at the same time, his instincts were telling him to take care of the omega as well. Jason continued his exploration down Dick’s body, kissing and licking over the heated skin.

Dick’s hands were tangled up in Jason’s hair. His nails scratched gently at Jason’s scalp, and Jason liked that _his _omega was clinging to him like that.

He started tugging Dick’s black shorts down as well, scowling when he saw that Dick was wearing underwear underneath the skin-tight shorts. He tore those off as well.

Jason sat back triumphantly to admire his omega, now stripped naked on the bed.

“Mine,” he said possessively.

“Mmm, yes, yours, Jaybird,” Dick whispered back, his eyes screwed shut as he panted quietly. “Please, I- I need you.”

Dick’s words made Jason’s alpha side purr contently. He hurriedly got his own clothes off. Then, he reached down between Dick’s legs, ignoring the man’s hard cock and went straight to the wet, puckered hole.

Dick gasped out and spread his legs a bit wider when Jason touched him there. “Yes- Yes!” he said, eyes still closed tightly. “Please, Jay!”

“Here?” Jason smirked, gently pressing a finger inside. “Need me here?”

“_Ah_, yes, Jay! Please, oh, _please_. I need you so badly!”

Jason pushed his finger inside, feeling how wet and slick Dick was. He searched out the omega’s swollen prostate and gently rubbed the tip of his finger against it, making Dick moan and arch on the bed.

It did not take much for Jason’s will to break, and he fully gave into what he wanted most. To take, knot, and claim the sweet omega. To fill the supple body up with his seed and to put pups into him. Fuck, the alpha in him _really _wanted to put pups into the omega underneath him, so Jason gave in.

He pushed Dick’s legs apart further, a bit surprised at how far the man’s legs could widen. But he did not dwell on it, instead positioning himself between Dick’s legs, his hard cock, despite receiving no attention, ready to plunge into the dripping hole.

“Gonna make you mine, Dickie,” Jason growled in Dick’s ear, making Dick nod feverishly in agreement. “Gonna claim you and mark you and _knock you up_.”

“Yes, yes, Jaybird, _oh_, _yes!_” Dick bit his lip and swallowed back a scream when Jason pushed into him completely. Dick almost went breathless at how full he felt. He had been yearning for this feeling for such a long time now. It almost hurt again to be filled so suddenly like that, but it was such a good pain that it brought tears to his eyes. “Oh, Little Wing,” he gasped as tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes.

Jason was momentarily perplexed by why his omega was crying or calling him strange names, but it did not matter. “You okay?” he asked.

Dick nodded. “So good,” he whispered.

Jason took that as an affirmative that Dick was just in an overwhelmed daze, and he was just babbling. Jason himself was relishing the beautiful heat of the gorgeous omega underneath him. It felt so _right, _and Jason just knew that this was his omega. It had to be.

Jason snapped his hips out and in again, drawing yet another ragged moan from Dick’s throat. It spurred him on to go faster and harder. Jason stared down at Dick’s face as it contorted in pleasure. He wanted his omega to open his eyes. Jason wanted to see Dick’s blue eyes as the pleasure built. He wanted to see Dick’s eyes widen when Jason finally pops his knot inside of him.

“Fuck,” Jason groaned. “Dick, open your eyes,” he said huskily. “I want to see you.”

To his surprise, Dick shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut from side to side.

Jason dipped his head down and sucked at Dick’s ear, all the while, never letting up the speed and intensity of his thrusting. “Open your eyes, Dickie. Let me see you, darling.”

At the innocent pet name, Dick’s eyes snapped open, the intense, glowing blue burning into Jason’s retinas. Dick’s eyes were wet with tears, and they were full of so much emotion, something much deeper than the pure lust that clouded Jason’s own eyes.

Dick came, hard. He clenched down on Jason’s cock, and he practically screamed, his fingernails digging into Jason’s shoulders as he clung on for dear life. Jason fucked him through his orgasm, chasing his own climax.

Dick’s rhythmic clenching pushed Jason to the edge and eventually over.

“Dickie!” he called out as he plunged into Dick’s spasming hole one last time and his knot swelled up, locking them together.

Dick whimpered and closed his eyes again as Jason pumped him full of cum. Dick reached up and cupped Jason’s face and kissed him gently, slowly, sweetly.

Jason kissed him back, still lost in the throes of his orgasm. He felt drained suddenly, much more drained than he usually felt after sex. His arms collapsed and he barely kept himself from crushing Dick.

Dick broke the kiss. “How are you feeling?” he asked in a trembling voice. He breathed like he was trying his best to regain control of himself.

“Tired,” Jason murmured. “Really… tired.”

Dick’s face was getting blurry now. “It’s okay,” Dick said soothingly. “Sleep,” he said. “You’ll want to rest.”

“Mm, sleep,” Jason repeated. Sleep sounded amazing. With a smile and a nod, he closed his eyes. It did not even occur to him that he was still knotted deep inside Dick. Sleep sounded that good.

He welcomed the darkness, and he fell into a deep slumber.

When Jason awoke the next morning, he was in the motel bed, alone. He had a pounding headache this time, and he had no recollection of anything that happened the night before.

* * *

“This is not a healthy obsession, Dick,” Tim sighed as soon as Dick stepped through the portal.

“It’s not an obsession,” Dick said coldly as he tossed his black cloak away. “I’m trying to save my husband.”

Tim shook his head. “We can’t save the dead, Dick.”

“He’s not _dead_,” Dick said, his eyes narrowing. From his pocket, he produced a vial. The vial was filled with swirling white light.

Tim grimaced. “So you did it. You really procured a soul. Who was the unfortunate one?”

Dick snorted. “They’re not complete souls. Just a little bit, so he’s not dead or anything. He won’t even notice the difference,” Dick murmured, staring at the swirling light in the vial. “He worked in a coffee shop… It was so strange to see his face, hear his voice…” Dick hesitated for a second. “He called me ‘darling’, and for a second, I thought…”

“Oh,” Tim said. He gave Dick’s arm a sympathetic pat. Then he said, “I still don’t even think this is going to work. Combining bits of souls to resurrect the dead?”

Dick pursed his lips. “Not dead,” he corrected yet again. “And yes, it will work. He said so.”

“What, the demon you sold your soul to?” Tim asked sarcastically. “You _really_ trust that demon over your own brother?”

“I don’t have a choice, Tim,” Dick said sadly. “I’ve tried everything. I don’t have any other choices.” Dick gripped the vial in a fist and gritted his teeth. “I have to do this. For _my _alpha. For _my _Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a very long, very elaborate idea for this, and the stars just did not have the line up, and it was not finished in time. BUT I would like to continue writing in this AU someday and complete the whole story...?
> 
> I took a little inspiration from each of Cherry's prompts, which were all amazing, but I hope you enjoyed this despite the kind of cliffhanger ending :3


End file.
